


Tea with troubles

by windupgod



Series: BatIM Oneshots [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drug-like substance, Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, No Happy Ending Fest, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, joey does occult, kind of??, mention of drugs, norman is a supportive friend, sex under the influence of said substance, surprise surprise it's ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod
Summary: Joey is into Sammy, but he doesn't seem to requite his feelings. So he needs to do something about it.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Sammy Lawrence
Series: BatIM Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Tea with troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Just a wee warning to y'all: If you're uncomfortable with the topic of mind manipulation w a substance (that could be associated with drugs I guess), and sex under the influence of that then please turn back. Consider the 'chose no warning' as me being unsure with warnings. If you wanna stay on the safe side that's totally understandable. And as always, read the tags. You're free to suggest extra ones to be added if you feel like I missed something. Thanks for the understanding.

Joey had a visible crush on Sammy Lawrence ever since he hired the man. It was the small, but obvious things that gave him away. Like, right at the first time, after his interview, he held Sammy’s hand just a _bit_ longer than a normal handshake is supposed to be. Sammy was only slightly uncomfortable with that, but he brushed it off as the man being nice. And was that really a problem? He was looking forward to work with a nice boss for a change.

But then, as he began working at the Studio, the situation got a bit more evident. Joey frequently visited him down at the music recording room, saying that he just wanted to make sure everything goes fine and they do their job as intended. Sometimes he would just stand at the doorway, leaning to the wall and eyeing Sammy with a rather suggestive look on his face. This already made the musician uneasy; he didn’t have a problem with an audience, but the audience was supposed to be there for _his music._ Not for those questionable reasons Joey had _._ He was aware of his physical appearance and his effect on men and women alike, but he was _way too invested in music_ \- as he put it - to maintain any kind of relationship. So he politely rejected everyone that tried their luck with him. For example, that nice voice actress Susie Campbell. Sammy was disheartened, having to say 'no' to her when she made a move, but at least the girl understood and stepped back. And they just remained friends; as things are supposed to be.

Joey Drew was a different story. He would never give up, and he wouldn’t stop at just _looking_ , either. When he got bored of standing at the entrance, he would walk up to Sammy when he was playing the piano, for example, and just.. place a hand on his shoulder. Sammy, who was very much an introvert, wasn’t pleased at all.

“How’s my favorite music director doing~?” He asked one of these times, leaning uncomfortably close to Sammy, massaging his shoulders. The musician officially had already finished his work day by then, but was going to do some extra hours. He got slightly startled when Joey seemingly just appeared behind him.

He stiffened, trying to hold back an annoyed sigh. His ‘ _be respectful to your boss’_ mentality was reaching its end, though.

“I’m _busy,_ Mr. Drew.” He muttered under his breath. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to return to my-”

“You’re doing an _amazing_ job, Sammy. Take it easy~. Hey, how about, we go out tomorrow for a-”

“I’m sorry Mr. Drew, can’t make it.” Sammy shivered at the thought of having to go out and make small talk with _Joey Drew, his boss,_ of all people. “I’m.. I have plans.” He wasn’t usually the person to make up excuses, but since real reasoning didn’t seem to work with Joey at all, he was retorted to do so. _He hated the whole situation._

“Aw, that’s too bad, Sammy. Maybe another time, huh~?” Joey winked, then finally left.

“He keeps coming on to you, hm?” Sammy heard a snicker from behind. He jerked his head around, and saw Norman, arms crossed, grinning widely. He rolled his eyes, closed the fallboard on his piano carefully, then leaned against the wood in an exhausted manner.

“It’s so straining, Norms.” He whined. Norman was his only real friend in the Studio, besides the accountant, Grant (who had way too much work to hang out with Sammy often); and he really appreciated his presence. Norman was patient and kind, and didn’t mind listening to Sammy’s complaining, which he was very grateful for. Sometimes he felt like the projectionist was the only reason he hadn't gone insane yet. “How do you tell someone you’re not interested, when they are so.. oblivious? Plus they are your boss and you wouldn’t want to get fired?”

“A difficult position to be at indeed.” Norman’s smile got more gentle as he approached the musician. He petted the blond man’s back softly. “You only have yourself to blame though, Sams. You’re so _damn handsome._ ”

Sammy’s frown started turning upside down. He even let out a little laugh. Norman was truly good at cheering people up.

“Darn this pretty face.” He said in a fake dramatic tone. “I’ve been cursed with good looks. No way out. Ruins everything.”

“The things you gotta deal with.” Norman played along with a smirk. “But you’ll get through this. Ya’ don’t seem like, but you’re quite a tough guy. Now go home and rest it out. No overtime for you today.”

“I did kinda want to continue with this song..”

“I said no. Go home, have a long bath, some sleep, and tomorrow’s gonna be better. You need all your energy to do your wonderful music.” Norman’s voice was strict, and Sammy knew he won’t accept any objections. He groaned, but stood up hesitantly.

“A’ight, okay.” Sammy muttered resignedly. “Sometimes I feel like you’re my second boss, Norms.”

“I’m the big brother you never had, that shoulda' whooped your ass a few times but also protect it from everyone else tryin’ to hurt ya’.” Norman pulled Sammy into a friendly hug, which the musician grumpily complied to, leaning his head against the taller man’s chest. Norman held him for a few seconds, then started guiding him to the exit. “Off you go, banjo boy. See ya’ tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Norms.” Sammy sighed one last time, before waving to the man and walking out of the recording room.

Norman just looked after him fondly, and shook his head disapprovingly. “That poor boy. Got so much to put up with.” He murmured, just for himself, then went back up to his booth. He was gonna stay for the night, as many times before.

But the next day didn't get much better, nor the days after it. It didn’t help that Gent finished installing that darned ink machine soon after, and put one of the pipes in Sammy’s office. That just gave Joey even more reasons _(or_ _excuses)_ to visit Sammy often. And it was getting more and more unbearable to deal with. Joey’s constant touches, flirting and such made Sammy very irritable. And it was showing on his work, too. He shouted at his colleagues, was late with writing music, and just got less attentive in general. He really had to do something about the whole situation, or else it might cost his job.

One day, he gathered all his confidence, and knocked on Joey's office door during lunchtime. He glanced around nervously, and adjusted his tie. He was gonna appear very self assured - at least that was his plan. He finally heard an inviting voice. He opened the door and entered the room.

Joey was occupied with some documents, but when he noticed _who_ his visitor was, he instantly put those away and turned all his attention to Sammy.

"Well well well. You came to visit me? Did you miss me, Sammy~?"

Sammy just slightly blushed, out of sheer annoyance.

"Mr. Drew, we need to talk.." He cleared his throat. "Your.. your behavior.. It's unacceptable, Mr. Drew, and very unprofessional. It's distracting me from work."

Joey hummed a tune (sounded like one of the Bendy songs), and slowly stood up from his chair, walking up to Sammy. Sammy was frozen, standing motionless like a prey hoping the predator won't notice them. And to be fair, that's exactly how he felt when the tall, strong man _who could easily hurt him anytime_ stepped in front of him, bending down a little to be on eye level with Sammy.

"What behavior, my dear composer?" He questioned, and Sammy wasn't sure if he seriously didn't know what he was referring to. _Is he playing the dumb?_

"I mean.. the way you're hitting on me. It's flattering and all, but I'm.. I'm not interested. I'm sorry, Mr. Drew."

Sammy was rather pleased with his answer. He was sure it was clear and polite, and only a real idiot wouldn't understand that their game is over and they have to give up.

A real idiot or Joey, it seemed like.

"Nonsense." He gave Sammy a kind of half smirk. "You're misunderstanding me, Sammy. I'm simply being friendly~."

 _Yeah, well friends won't touch you all the time inappropriately._ And even if this all wasn't very easy to see through, Sammy wouldn't believe that he was the _only one_ Joey considered a 'friend' in the Studio. Because he clearly kept all his 'friendliness' to Sammy exclusively.

"Anyways, I apologize if you misinterpreted my actions~. How about I make it right for you?"

“N-” Sammy instantly wanted to object, but Joey interrupted him.

“I made some special tea. Why won’t you sit and have some with me? I guarantee you’ll love it~.”

“I..” Sammy let out a sigh. _He’d rather do.. like, literally anything else. Anything else than spending one more minute in Joey’s presence._ “I really should just go back. Still have the whole afternoon before me, after all. Glad we sorted this out, and see you around, Mr. Drew.” Sammy turned to leave, but abruptly stopped when he heard Joey speaking.

“We could discuss your raise over a cup of tea.”

The blond hesitated for a few seconds. _Was this just a trick?_ Regardless, the offer was too tempting to resist. _Yes, he could definitely use a raise. Maybe Joey meant it._

He slowly turned back, to face a very contently smiling Joey. The man gestured to the chair in front of his large desk, and Sammy awkwardly sat down. He fidgeted with his fingers a bit while Joey opened a cabinet to grab two cups. He just then noticed that a non-transparent teapot was already on his desk, though judging by the lack of drinking utensil around, the man might have not even touched it yet. _Odd._ Joey practically slammed down the cups on the desk when he found them, and flashed a charming smile to Sammy while sitting back on his chair.

“So, you were saying.. something about a raise, right?” He started carefully, as Joey began pouring some of the liquid into both cups. It was dark red.

“Oh, yes, don’t you worry~. First, let’s just have a drink, shall we?” He raised his own cup, encouraging Sammy to do the same. He was getting more and more reluctant, but, for reasons unknown even to him, he reached out for the cup and held it with two hands. It was radiating a pleasant warmth, and smelled like.. roses? Roses, with a hint of cinnamon. He inhaled it deeply, and felt a shiver along his spine. He felt dizzy, but in a good way. _Which was just mildly frightening._

He sipped some of the peculiar liquid, even though every nerve in his body told him _not to. He had to try it._

And he loved it. He guessed it right, it was red rose tea, but spiced up with cinnamon and honey, which was just heavenly altogether. He rather quickly drank it all up after that, only looking up to Joey occasionally from behind his cup, kind of making sure that he also drinks. And he did. In a slower pace than Sammy, but he was definitely having the same thing as him. _So it couldn’t be harmful, right? And why would it be anyways? Sure, his boss was weird but not some criminal._ Sammy was more or less reassured. Right after he finished, though, he craved _more._

"How do you like it?" Joey kept smiling as he - this time - elegantly placed his cup on the desk. "My own brew."

"It's.. it's lovely. May I have some more?" Sammy gulped. The buzzing in his ears turned louder, and he shook his head as an attempt to get rid of it. He propped his elbow on the desk and his temple on his fist, staring down, and all he saw was a full cup being pushed over to him. He gratefully took it and downed it pretty much in one sip. The buzzing ceased. He heard Joey chuckle lightly.

"Glad you enjoy it so much." He said almost softly.

"More?" Was all Sammy said, with an expectant, eager glow in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that was all for now~. But don't worry, that should be enough."

_Enough?_

Sammy let out a little disappointed whine. He nearly forgot the actual reason he was there.

"R-Right. So, the raise.."

"You're getting a raise, yes. It will be included in your next month's paycheck. Gotta say, you really deserve it, my dear music director~. You work so hard for it. And I got a feeling you're about to work even harder~."

Sammy raised a brow, but didn't comment the last bit. It wasn't all that relevant right now; he can deal with unpaid overtime later. _But he's getting a raise._ Although Joey didn't mention _exactly_ how much, it was still more than nothing. And all he had to do was drinking some delicious tea.

"Thank you, Mr. Drew." He nodded.

"Now, off you go, Sammy boy. You know where to find me if you.. _need anything."_

Sammy stood up, quite shakily, which he blamed on sitting for so long. Then he actually began walking towards the exit.

"Oh, one more thing, Sammy!" Joey shouted after him when he was about to open the door. He turned his head. “I know you’re good friends with Norman, but don’t get _too close_ to him. You’re already claimed~. Besides.. I see more than him..”

Sammy was dumbfounded and had no clue how to interpret that. He left without any further words.

He was okay for the next hour. Maybe even for the second one. But after a while, he started feeling out of place. It got hot; he was nearly sweating. And he also noticed other small ‘symptoms’. He was playing the piano, along with the other musicians. He did that on occasion besides leading the band, since they _still_ didn’t have a permanent pianist. And he was perfectly fine; until he felt a slight tingling sensation. It ran down his spine, leaving an odd, warm feeling along it’s way, and then.. it reached the _lower regions._ Sammy gasped as he felt a bolt of arousal hit him out of nowhere. His fingers faltered briefly on the keys, but he quickly got himself together, not letting anything to disturb his music. _Not even his stiffening cock._ He whimpered a little and tried to shift in a way that was both more comfortable, and less visible to anyone that might look his way. Nevertheless, he continued playing, but all he could think about is the absurdity of the situation. _How is this even happening?_ It’s true, he didn’t have time to tend to his _needs_ lately, but that’s never been a problem before. He was very much able to go without sexual pleasure for a long period; the pleasure he got from his music was more than enough. _So what was going on now?_

Then his mind wandered.. _to Joey. And his tea._ His immediate thought was how much he _wanted_ some of that stuff again. Then he started to think more sensibly. _What if this whole thing is because of.. that? Did Joey simply drug him?_ He couldn’t rule out the possibility. _But wouldn’t that also mean Joey was in the same state as him right now? He drank from the same pot._ He bit his lower lip, and his musing took another sharp turn. _Joey._ For some mysterious reason he wasn’t really appalled by him anymore. _Quite the opposite, apparently. Joey was handsome after all. Tall, dark hair and dark eyes, that mysterious aura that surrounded him constantly.. He truly was not an unpleasant sight. Just Sammy’s type. And that included the slightly dangerous vibes as well the man was giving off._

He imagined what could Joey do right now, granted he was having similar issues to himself. Joey would have a much easier time in this case. He was always in his office, alone. Maybe he was leaning back in that big, comfy chair of his, one hand on the bulge in his trousers, just caressing it with soft touches. At first. Then he would unbuckle his belt and free his erection from the clothing, lick two fingers as an attempt to make them slick enough, then start playing with himself. Slow strokes getting more and more rushed as he’s nearing his release. He might be even thinking of _Sammy. He did fancy the musician after all, right?_ He might be muttering things under his breath like ‘ _Yes, my dear Sammy, you’re so good to me’_ or _‘You’re so lovely, make me come, please’_ while imagining it’s Sammy’s mouth around his member instead of his own grasp. And then, when he finally climaxes, he would moan Sammy’s name as his body’s shaking from the feeling.

Sammy whined out a faint ‘ _Fuck..’_ as his now painfully hard cock pressed against his pants. Getting a hard on at work was _definitely_ not something he ever wanted to experience. He still finished the song without a mistake, inhaled deeply, then decided his best shot would be to send everyone out and.. calm down. Trying to hold his composure, he turned only a bit to see the people from the corner of his eyes.

“Good job. Now you all go on a break. Right now. Twenty minutes rest! Out!” He hoped he didn’t sound desperate or suspicious.

The odds were in his favor with this one, though, as people always appreciated some rest. They were unsure why their boss just suddenly gave them this time off, but that was easily overcame by the joys of break itself. They stood up one by one and left the recording room, leaving Sammy alone.

He sighed deeply, and began contemplating what he should actually _do. Get himself off? Where? His office could be a solution, even though he hated the thought of making a mess there. Definitely better than right where he was sitting. Norman might be still in the projectionist booth too, seeing everything. It was not a viable option. Maybe he could sneak out to the bathroom; but that has it’s own risks. Obvious ones. Like running into people with a clear outline of an erection in his pants._

He buried his face in his palms, trying to get himself together, when he heard steps and a voice nearby.

“Hey Sams, ya’ alright? Takin’ a little break?” It was Norman, entering the recording room and rapidly approaching. Sammy quickly tried to cover his lower area by folding his forearms in his lap, leaning over a bit, attempting a casual look.

“Y-Yeah, why? You should go and take a break yourself, too..” Sammy cleared his throat, but his speech still stammered. _Damn._

Norman narrowed his eyes. “Aaalright. So d’ya wanna tell me what’s goin’ on, or you want me to find it out myself? And _you know I will._ ”

Sammy grunted resignedly. _Norman was right. He would certainly find out anyways, so he might just as well tell the story himself. Maybe that would be less awkward. He was his friend after all; he might understand._

_Or at least not judge him too hard._

“Well.. y-you see..” He started nervously. Norman nodded encouragingly. “Today I went up to see Joey, to talk to him ‘bout.. you know. Then things escalated and he offered me a raise, but he also invited me to drink some weird tea with him, which I accepted, and now.. I’m..” He glanced around swiftly, to make sure they were still alone, then took his arms away from his lap, blushing.

Norman’s face only reflected a slight surprise. _Could anything even surprise this man?_ He raised a brow, and eyed Sammy’s _problem_ for a second, before looking away politely.

“First of all, Sammy..” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry but you’re awfully irresponsible to ingest _any substance_ Joey Drew might offer you. And secondly.. well.. I’ll take a wild guess and say he put something in your drink that is making you feel like, hm.. Like this. And-”

“But he drank from it too!” Sammy let out a frustrated cry. “Why would he drug _both_ of us?”

“Now that’s new..” Norman murmured, trying to think of a possible answer. “And you’re sure he’d drank the same stuff as you, hm?”

“One-hundred percent.” Sammy nodded furiously. “Been watching him the whole time.”

“Well, maybe he did just that regardless. I mean, I don’t think he would have a trouble dealing with _this._ Less than you, for sure.”

“Yeah..” Sammy was still very much in the same situation, squirming around occasionally. “So any wisdom you can offer? Any.. clue on how to make _this_ go away, in-” He checked the clock. “Two minutes?” He didn’t even have time to sneak into his office for some relief now.

“Cover yourself and think of your biggest turn-off.” Norman laughed. “And hope it goes away. Even if it _is_ Joey’s doing, whatever he gave you should clear out by tomorrow. At least you only have an hour left of today. Soon you can go home and take care of this, if you’ll still need it.. You’ll be fine. I mean it’s not like it never happened to most of us at some point.”

"E-Even to you?" Sammy tried carefully.

"Of course. I have a hot blond music director I need to watch all day, you forgot?"

Sammy laughed, and Norman patted his back with a smile. He felt better. The band began to swarm in, getting ready to go on.

"I'll head back up. Don't worry Sams, it’s all good." Norman scratched his chin uneasily, and leaned a bit closer to Sammy, lowering his voice. “Just.. An advice, Sams. Keep away from Drew. I mean, as much as possible. Been hearing rumors.. you know, I hear a lot of things. Some folks might say Joey Drew practices occult. Some even go as far as saying he has strange.. _abilities.”_

“I don’t believe in such things, Norman.” Sammy shaked it off, but he actually freaked out a little. _Joey was exactly the kind of person he would associate with dark magic. If such things existed, that is._

“Me neither.” Norman shrugged. “But with the things you see nowadays, ya’ gotta be alert at least.” Norman raised his hand, waving a rushed goodbye, and left.

Sammy nodded in his direction, then focused on his instrument again.

When they started, he tried to lose himself in the flowing music, and the remaining hour went relatively smoothly. His _troubles_ were gone as well, but he still felt like tending to his needs once he got home. And he was thinking about Joey.

  
  


Everything seemed perfectly normal the next morning. Sammy was well rested, too; not doing overtime and sleeping enough paid off. As he arrived to the Studio, he started to wonder if Joey was gonna bother him, or all of that was actually over. _And he wasn’t sure which one he would have preferred._

Despite not having actual work-related issues, Sammy was getting rather disoriented as time went by. He was good to compose that day, since they got the pianist lady that was occasionally available. He led the band with his usual expertise, but somehow.. he couldn’t get it _right._ It all just sounded out of place, and he couldn’t point out _why._ He was stopping the band for the fifth time annoyedly, when the violinist finally got brave enough to speak up.

“Mr. Lawrence..” She coughed, and sounded clearly scared. “We.. we’ve been following your instructions perfectly. Maybe.. maybe you should take a break. You seem a bit exhausted.”

Sammy was about to snap at her. _How dare she question his abilities to do his job?_ But then he caught a glimpse of his own reflection out of the corner of his eyes, on the surface of the smooth side of the piano. _He did seem exhausted._ His cheeks were flushed, and he had dark circles around his eyes, _which he could swear he hadn’t seen the morning._ Even his hair wasn’t as neat as he imagined.

He sighed abjectly.

“Alright. We’re taking a break. Twenty minutes. Don’t be late.”

He walked off his podium and headed to the bathroom. He decided the first thing he should do is freshen himself up to get rid of the bedhead look.

He walked the corridors face down - _he was deep in his thoughts, and it’s not like he didn’t already have the whole outlay of their floor memorized by heart_ \- when he suddenly bumped into someone. _Someone really tall and strong._ He raised his head, and saw Joey’s satisfied smile.

“Well, what a lucky encounter, isn’t it, my dear~?” Joey said on that deep, calm baritone of his that Sammy _actually found pleasant_.

Sammy’s face turned into a deeper shade of red. He got all flustered, his heartbeat picked up, and he felt that warm, familiar tingling again.

“M-Mr. Drew.” He muttered almost inaudibly. “I’m sorry, I was gonna-”

“It’s alright.” He bent down to whisper. “You seem.. _troubled._ I wonder if I could help you out..~”

The way Joey leaned so close to him, his hot breath tickling his ear, and the gentle palm that was placed on his shoulder in the meanwhile, squeezing him softly made him whimper. He was getting hot again. _And he had no idea why._ He was extremely frustrated. He wanted to wrap his arms around Joey's neck _(in a romantic way, not in the murderous way as before),_ pull him into a kiss and make out with him, while he would hold Sammy by his waist.

"I'm really fine." _No,_ _he wasn't._ He sighed heavily.

"So you are~. Well, I don't wanna hold you up.. I was just gonna drop by your office, but I guess it's unnecessary, now that we met. Go on with your journey, Sammy. I'll see you soon enough anyways~." Sammy felt caressing fingers along his neck, and Joey was gone the next moment. He stared after him a bit, then shook his head and rushed to the bathroom.

After washing his face for the third time, he leaned onto the sink and eyed his reflection in the hazy mirror.

"What the hell is going on?" He murmured, as if directing the question to his own self in the mirror. "Why am I.. _attracted_ to Joey Drew all of the sudden?"

He contemplated how he literally wished to strangle the man just the previous day. And now all he wanted is to be close to him. Or be touched by him; which he absolutely _hated_ before. Not anymore. He _craved_ his touches. And he craved more tea as well.

He was getting late. He swiftly got himself together and ran back to the recording room, where the band was already waiting for him patiently (since they wouldn't dare to speak up against him). He cleared his throat and stepped on the podium, then wound through his notes to pick up where they stopped. Halfway into them he sighed, and decided he didn’t want to play _those_ ones; simply because he didn’t feel like. He remembered a different tune they didn’t practice for at least a week, and he deemed those might be better for now. _Maybe a little change will also help him ease the pressure._

“Excuse me for a moment.” He directed his words to the musicians _(who weren’t all that surprised; their boss was always moody and unpredictable)_ , and rushed to his office.

He frantically began searching for those specific notes he had in his mind, when, out of the blue, he noticed something sitting on his desk. Something that wasn’t there before, nor belonged to Sammy.

He paused everything he was doing, and grabbed the small glass vial that was next to one stash of sheet music. He raised it up to eye level, and kept turning it around to examine it from every direction. It almost looked like those ink bottles the art department used, except fancier, and more designed for actual drinking, rather than holding ink. It was sealed with a tiny cork, and contained a very familiar red liquid. He lowered it and glanced back at his desk. There was a note at the same place he found the object.

_'Forgot to give you this. I thought you might appreciate it. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.. for now. With love~ J.’_

_Joey. Of course. Who else? And the liquid was most certainly tea. The tea he craved so much._

His actions to remove the cork might have been a bit too hurried, but he justified himself by taking a sniff of the thing cautiously, before doing anything. _It was definitely the tea from yesterday._ He eagerly drank it, not leaving a drop behind. And he instantly felt better. In the back of his mind, he was panicking for many reasons; one of them being ‘ _what if the same thing as yesterday will happen and now he can’t even hide it because he has to compose’_ and another was something like ‘ _what the hell, did he just get addicted to some questionable substance’_ but he didn’t have time to wonder. He _really_ had to go back to work. _And he also felt very, very nice._

Rest of the day actually went fine. Sammy didn’t have any awkward problems in front of his band, and he only felt slightly lightheaded and pleasantly warm as _(most probably)_ a side effect from the ‘tea’. But he was happy to take that. _Anything, but public embarrassment._

However, he _did_ want to discuss this with Joey. He wanted to know what the _fuck_ was going on with him, or rather, what the fuck did Joey _do_ to him. He was mad at him, and also _kinda_ wanted to see him. He whooshed the latter away, made sure to grab the empty vial, and headed up to his boss’ office, trying to pull his best angry-serious look. He knocked on the door, and stepped back.

“Come on in, Sammy~.” He heard Joey, and he immediately lost all his confidence. _How did the man even know it was him?_ “I see you there, Sammy~.. Just come. I’m waitin’.”

He gulped, but did as Joey asked.

“So? What do I owe the pleasure of your visit for?” Joey smirked.

Sammy took a deep breath. “What have you done to me?” He looked Joey dead in the eye, and put the vial on his desk, carefully observing his boss’ reactions. Joey only raised a brow. “What is _this_?”

“Good question, Sammy. Great question!” Joey chuckled a little, then stood up, and not unlike before, he stepped dangerously close to Sammy. “The short answer is: it’s a _proof._ A proof that everything is working as intended.”

“And.. the long answer?” Sammy asked cautiously. Joey placed a palm on his cheeks and stroked the warm skin. Sammy let out an involuntary whimper. _Why did it feel so good?_

“Ah, long and boring explanations.” Joey shook his head in a disapproving way. “But since you’re asking so nicely..~ Let’s just say, you should listen to your buddy Norman a bit more. He _is_ a very smart guy, y’know..” Joey’s grin was.. _sinister._ And Sammy was getting truly unnerved. Joey bent down to his neck, and began placing light kisses along his jawline. He trembled, and automatically turned his head in a way that allowed the man more access. He felt the satisfaction from Joey.

“You.. you’re involved with some weird occult stuff?” Sammy whined out, while his hands crept up to grab into Joey’s hair. “Or did you just drug me?”

Joey laughed into his neck. “Drugs? C’mon, I’m not playing that dirty. If I planned to do that, I could have just done it the first time we met. I instantly wanted to fuck you over my desk.” Sammy blushed, and Joey went on. “Spot on with the other guess.. in a way. You know, for years I’ve been trying different rituals, spells, whatever you can think of, but _something was missing_. I had little to no success. And then I had this wonderful opportunity to cooperate with our friend Gent, and build the _machine_. Who would have thought _ink_ could hold such great powers?"

"S-So what I drank was.. _ink?_ " It was getting a bit hard for Sammy to speak; Joey didn't stop with his actions for a moment. He was kissing Sammy's neck softly, fondling his hair, and had his other hand on the musician's back. "Is it why I.. _ah.._ f-feel this way about you now?"

"The _tea_ I gave you did contain some ink, yes.." Joey hummed. "But I went _very_ easy on you. I don't think I want to hurt you, no.. The spell I used was fairly.. careful. The side effects you're experiencing are not entirely my doing. All I did was getting inside your head, and messing around a bit to surface a thing or two, and creating this little connection to you, so I can see you more clearly, at all times. But these are _your_ thoughts. I merely helped you to express them. I'm flattered you always found me attractive, by the way~." Joey chuckled quietly.

Sammy squeezed his eyes shut, both as a way to try and contemplate everything he just heard, _and to be able to enjoy Joey's touches even more._ He did _(kinda)_ process the fact that Joey carried out some outworldly experimenting on him _which worked_ , but he had a hard time with the second part. _Was he really always attracted to Joey? If it's not his doing, then probably yes. Judging by the fact that he was already hard from his touches._

"W-well.. then how about you help me out?" He sighed resignedly, and wrapped his arms around Joey’s neck. The taller man’s grin widened.

"With pleasure."

Sammy didn’t need more. He tiptoed and pressed his lips to Joey’s; softly first, but he got impatient quite quickly. He licked at the other’s lip as a way of asking for permission, and Joey gladly granted it to him. He took control and shoved his tongue into Sammy’s mouth, making the blond moan into the kiss. _Which just turned on Joey even more. He was absolutely content with the outcome of his little test._

“How needy you are, love~.” Joey sneered when they parted. Sammy’s face was deep red and displayed a mixture of anger and lust.

“Shut up, Drew.”

Sammy, using all the strength he had left, maneuvered them around and pushed Joey back on his seat. Then, before his boss could get even more surprised, he climbed onto his lap, straddling him in a kneeling position, holding on to his shoulders.

“Oh? That’s more I like it.” Joey groaned with a satisfied grin. “Thanks for reminding me why I got this huge recliner.” Joey’s hands swiftly went back to action, traveling up and down Sammy’s body. They stopped at the musician’s dress shirt collar. He pushed it slightly down, unbuttoned the first two buttons and pulled Sammy closer to place light kisses on the warm skin. He traced the tip of his tongue over the pulse point in his neck, and Sammy let out a sultry cry. His pants were getting really uncomfortable.

“Quit playin’.” Sammy managed to breathe out. “L-Let’s get to the point..”

“Pretty and needy. You’re exactly my type, Mr. Lawrence.” Joey murmured. With a quick motion he unbuckled Sammy’s belt and wrapped his fingers around his hard length. Sammy whimpered and his nails dug into Joey’s shoulders. He didn’t seem to mind that; he slowly began stroking Sammy’s erection, occasionally squeezing down with a bit more force. Sammy couldn’t help but buck his hip forward in a desperate attempt to get more.

At the same time, Joey was holding Sammy’s chin up, thumb on his lower lip. “Keep looking at me, like a good little pet. You’re lovely.”

Sammy shook his head, both as a way to get his messy light locks out of his eyes, and as a small protest against Joey belittling him like that. But of course his protesting actions meant nothing, when Joey basically had him wrapped around his fingers _(in more than one way)_ , and moaning his name. And he was getting desperate for more by the moment.

“C-can you just..” He swallowed and tried to look away intentionally, but Joey instantly yanked his head back to face him. He let out a pained cry.

“Ask for it.”

Sammy pursed his lips with a huff.

“I’ll wait~.” Joey stopped moving his hand. He kept his fingers wrapped around Sammy's length, but he refused to move them. It was getting way too much for Sammy, who was already pushed near the edge by Joey’s skilled touches.

He let out a frustrated whine. “Oh, come on..”

Joey tilted his head expectantly, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Sammy rolled his eyes. _Joey was obviously toying with him; but the bastard did it good._

“Fuck me already.”

“See? Wasn’t hard to ask. I’d love it even more if you _begged,_ but we’ll get there one day~. I can already see you’ll make a great pet.” Joey patted his cheek a few times before lowering his hand, placing both on the hem of his trousers. “Let’s get rid of this.”

Sammy hastily stumbled around a bit while trying to get out of the clothing, but eventually made it and positioned himself back on Joey’s lap; just _slightly_ feeling awkward about being naked in front of _his boss._ The way Joey was eyeing him made him feel better, though. The man was looking at him with a clear adoration in his eyes; and Sammy appreciated praises. _All kinds._

Joey briskly undid his own pants, and freed his erection from the clothing. “Be so kind and grab the lube, will ya'? It’s in one of the drawers.” Joey said in a raspy voice. He was clearly worked up by then as well. “For your own good.” He added.

Sammy tried to twist his torso around enough to be able to check said drawers. There were many glass vials inside, similar to the one he got from the man, with odd colorful liquids swirling around in them. He picked up a clear one; though he still wasn’t sure if it was actually what they were looking for.

“It’ll do.” Joey shrugged when Sammy handed the glass to him. He oiled up his length with the liquid, taking a moment just to enjoy the sensation, then grabbed Sammy’s waist and positioned him right back rather harshly. “I hope it’s not your first time. You won’t get a day off just because you can’t walk properly~.” He scoffed, and didn’t even wait for an answer. With one swift motion, he thrusted into Sammy, who let out a loud cry as a response.

“Fuck, you feel good.” Joey sighed, and started moving in and out, pushing in deeper with each motion. He had his hands firmly on the blond’s waist, allowing himself to guide the movements.

Sammy was pretty much reduced to a whimpering mess, letting Joey move his body. He kept lifting the musician up like he weighed nothing. Sammy was weakly holding onto Joey’s shoulders, and leaned his forehead against the other’s. Joey’s smile was surprisingly affectionate.

“Feelin’ alright?” He whispered to Sammy.

“Mh - _ah!”_ He cried out as he felt his prostate being hit suddenly. “Go faster..”

“As you wish, dear.”

He sped up, and Sammy’s moans got louder as his release was approaching. He shakily took a hand between their bodies to wrap around his neglected cock, and began stroking it.

“I’m close, Joey..” He whined out. Joey further increased the force of his movements, and after a particularly hard thrust, Sammy came with a cry. Joey groaned as Sammy’s walls tightened around him. It was enough to send him over the edge, too. He gritted his teeth as he came inside him. They were both shaking and panting, and Joey raised a hand to ran through Sammy’s blond locks.

“Such a good boy for me.” He murmured to Sammy, who laid against his chest tiredly with a sigh. “You did perfectly.”

Sammy rolled his eyes, but he was blushing. He knew it was mainly the substance’s doing, everything that happened; but it didn’t feel all that bad. Maybe he could be the boss’ pet. It would surely have some benefits, too. Probably including his own safety; considering said boss was a creepy occult-practicing guy, that could basically see his every move, if he understood it correctly.

“So, what now?” Sammy asked finally. His voice came out faint and a tad squeaky, which he absolutely loathed.

“Well.. we clean up and get dressed, I guess?”

_And Joey was messing with him again._

“I obviously meant.. this whole situation, Joey.” Sammy rubbed his eyes. He was way too worn for Joey’s constant deflecting.

“I’m hoping to continue with our.. relationship, Mr. Lawrence. I have a plan for this whole place, which you will know about, as soon as it will concern you. But I like you, and I can promise that no harm will be done to you.” Joey shrugged, then placed a soft peck on Sammy’s forehead before urging him to get off and start cleaning up. He did the same, trying to get rid of the results of their intercourse, with more or less success.

Sammy only spoke when they were fully dressed again, and moderately clean. “I- really don’t know what to think, Joey. I don’t know what you’re into, but it doesn’t seem.. right. Or _legal,_ for that matter. You even used it against me, and-”

Joey quickly silenced him with a kiss. Sammy growled, not liking to be interrupted in the middle of something that was _actually_ important, but he accepted the kiss, leaning into it. They parted with a simultaneous sigh.

“You won’t get involved in my doings, Sammy. So you don’t have to worry your pretty little head over the righteousness or legality of anything. You’ll just be my pe-” Joey was absolutely gonna say _pet,_ but he figured Sammy might appreciate if he was more sincere. “My partner. In more private means. It’s a deal that benefits both of us. I get to have you, and you’ll get spoiled. In many ways.”

Joey winked, and he poured some of the contents of the oh-so-familiar opaque teapot to a ceramic mug he had nearby. He offered it up for Sammy with an encouraging nod, and the musician hesitantly took it.

“This.. is not gonna be enough.” Sammy kept eye contact with Joey as he began taking careful sips of the drink. “You can’t just.. make me addicted to something, then bribe me with it.”

“As a matter of fact, I absolutely _can,_ Sammy.” Joey sneered. “But I don’t want to. I want to have your consent. As I mentioned before.. If I was going for full control, you’d be on your knees by now, begging for me to use your body however I please.”

Sammy shuddered to those words. There was something about Joey’s tone that told him this is no joke. He was being completely serious. And Sammy believed him.

“Look, I can be a nice guy, okay? I’ll prove it. I’ll take you out on a fancy dinner tomorrow, you choose the place, the price range, whatever. Won’t you just give me a chance?”

Sammy finished his tea, and put the cup back on the desk, and Joey grabbed onto of his hand instantly, holding it gently. Sammy averted his gaze, his cheeks turning red. _Why did Joey have to be nice now?_ It all just made him indecisive. Before he could think about it further, he heard himself answer.

“Alright. I’ll play along.. for now.” He added the last part kind of just to have a fake sense of control. “And we’ll see where it goes.”

“Great! I’m glad you made the right decision.” Joey wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “We will have so much fun together. That’s a promise~."

“Yeah, whatever.” Sammy groaned, as he felt Joey’s weight pressing down on him. _Did he really agree to go out with his creepy boss that apparently *does* have weird abilities? Yeah, he totally did._

Well, Sammy had to admit he was kind of attracted to danger anyways. This might actually turn out to be ‘fun’.

“If you have no further questions, then I guess that’s it for today. And I’ll see you tomorrow, when.. when you finish work, that’ll do. Just drop by my office, and decide on your go-to place by then.”

Sammy nodded in a resigned manner, and didn’t waste time to go for the door.

“Wait, I do have a question that’s been bothering me.” He halted, hand already on the doorknob. He turned his head back. “You drank from the same stuff as me. I saw you. So.. how are you not.. you know.” He made a flailing gesture with one arm. “Not affected?”

Joey snickered in a teasing way.

“Do you really think I’m that amateurish, to get affected by my own spell?”

A rather amused half smile crept across Sammy’s face.

“Fair enough.”

He stepped out, and slammed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy is not dumb. Joey is just too manipulative and got advantage of Sammy's situation. Poor boy.


End file.
